On That Rainy Sunday
by xWorldOfChancesx
Summary: "Something told him he needed to help her." Monnie. Fluff *Oneshot*


_**Monnie. AU. Just a bit of fluff.**_

_**Written just to make all you beautiful people smile.**_

* * *

They met on a rainy Sunday.

He had been on his way to football practice; she'd been headed for her boyfriend's house.

They accidentally bumped into each other on the street, said their apologies, and walked away without another word about it.

However, he had though about her on his way to practice.

He knew her name was Bonnie, and he knew she'd transferred to his school a year or so before. He knew she hung out with the cheerleaders and the Basketball players.

She seemed happy.

And yet, he noticed something forced about her smile. Something sad and desperate lingered in her eyes.

And with that thought, anything else that he'd noticed about her completely faded away in his mind.

Like Matt, Bonnie had also given him a quick thought after their brief encounter.

His name was Matt, and he was in her Chemistry class. She remembered that he was somewhat of a loner and his sister Vicky had quite a reputation for drugs and wild parties.

She knew nothing else about him, so she saw no reason to give him any further thought.

Although, he did have rather pretty eyes.

* * *

Their second encounter happened on a windy Monday.

They were in Chemistry, and she asked to borrow a pencil. He'd smiled and nodded before handing her a pencil. She'd given him a smile in return and took it.

And just when she went to reach for it, her fingers had lightly grazed his palm.

Matt noticed that her fingernails were painted a feminine, light peach color that coordinated with her soft sherbet-colored top. And yet, there was one black fingernail on her left ring finger, as if it was her way of rebelling.

He noticed little wet marks on her notebook, and wondered what they were, but before he could do anything else, the teacher gave him a stern look that said "Pay attention".

* * *

They had their first real conversation on a sunny Tuesday.

He rode the bus that morning, and the only seat left just happened to be next to her. He introduced himself, and she did the same. The conversation began with the nice weather before straying to school and friends.

He told her about his best friend, Tyler Lockwood. He talked easily about the football team, and their current losing streak. And he managed to squeeze in a little bit about his temperamental sister.

Then it was her turn.

She spoke about her boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert, who was on the basketball team. And she spoke about how Jeremy hated Tyler.

Matt had a good laugh at that.

Her next talking point was her best friend Caroline Forbes and the other members of the cheerleading squad. She hesitated in telling him that she felt that she didn't quite fit in, before deciding against it.

He probably didn't care anyway, right?

She gave him her phone number before the bus stopped at school.

She found it strange that he didn't give her his number in return.

Because she found that secretly, she wanted to talked with him a whole lot more.

* * *

Their first "deep" conversation came on a chilly Wednesday.

She'd been sitting on a park bench with tears in her eyes and hate in her heart when he saw her that afternoon. He saw black bruise on her wrist when he came closer, and casually sat down next to her. She had looked at him, wiped her tears away, and said hello.

He asked her if she was alright. And she spilled her entire story.

He listened intently, his head spinning as she told him about her life. He couldn't imagine ever having to go through what she was. A lump formed in his throat even when he thought about it. It was just too bizarre and surreal.

Something told him he needed to help her.

She felt ill speaking about it. How her Dad had forced her to lie about it, how he ignored her tears. How she couldn't forget about it, no matter how hard she tried. It was too hard. It ate her mind, body, and spirit.

Bonnie didn't know Matt, very well, but she felt like she could tell him anything.

And trust him.

And yet, when he asked her if she could deal with it, she lied and said yes.

Which she couldn't help but regret.

* * *

They became friends on a snowy Thursday.

The first snow Mystic Falls had seen in three years. He had been staring out the window in Chemistry, admiring the little white flakes. She teased him about not paying attention during his _favorite _class. He smirked at her and made a smart remark. She had smiled at him; a real, genuine smile.

He looked at her and quickly scribbled down his phone number. He wasn't sure she was even going to call him. They didn't know a lot about each other...well, she didn't know a lot about him, anyway.

So he was surprised when he got a call from her that night.

She talked, he listened. She just talked about her life and herself and what a _witch_ her homeroom teacher was.

Then she asked about him.

She was surprised to learn that he found his sister's partying life style completely annoying. She felt sad when she learned that his first girlfriend, Elena Gilbert (another one of Bonnie's friends), had dumped him. And she laughed hysterically when he did an imitation of their Chemistry teacher.

She knew Jeremy would disapprove of her hanging out with Tyler Lockwood's best friend.

However, she still called Matt the next night.

Her boyfriend could go fly a kite for all she cared.

* * *

They fell in love on a hot Friday night.

He was sitting in the stands of Mystic Falls High School gymnasium during their basketball championship. She was on the sidelines, cheering her heart out. He wasn't watching the game; his eyes were too busy focusing on her. She was yelling and screaming for the team, but her heart was really in the stands with a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy.

He was kicking himself for not going to more games. This had been the first basketball game he's gone to during his entire four years in high school. But he should have gone to more. To look at her. To look at the way her black curls bobbed up and down when she jumped. To watch her eyes sparkle when the team scored a basket. To see her cheeks flush when the timer buzzed, to see her break out into a smile when the time came for her to stand atop the pyramid of cheerleaders.

He should have gone to more games because she just happened to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

He should have gone to more games because he just happened to be in love with her.

Bonnie's eyes had been searching for him in the stands the whole game. She wanted to look him in the eyes, and just stare. She did find him eventually; one minute to the end of the game.

Her heart stopped when their eyes met.

He smiled at her, and her heart began wildly beating in her chest. She knew she had some sort of silly grin slapped onto her face. That was when she felt a pair of lips on hers; her boyfriend's. Her _boyfriend _was screaming something about having won the championship.

But Bonnie didn't want Jeremy's kisses.

She wanted Matt's.

* * *

They escaped on a foggy Saturday.

Matt had come to her house to take her to the movies. When she answered the door, she was hysterical with tears and had bruises on her wrists. His blood had boiled with anger as he helped her into his car and wiped away her tears. She had been too weak to even talk.

He couldn't believe _him_.

He was her Dad; how could he do that to her, again and again?

Matt didn't take her to a movie or anywhere in the same vicinity of the Mystic Falls movie theater.

He simply drove her to wherever she wanted to go.

He would have driven her for the rest of his life. He never wanted her to go home again.

Bonnie cuddled up with his sweatshirt in the passenger's seat, wishing this had all been some sort of horrible nightmare. Alas, it was not. She'd made him stop at a restaurant 50 miles south of Mystic Falls.

Once inside the restaurant, she pressed her face to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Before she had thought that Matt might be her saving grace; now she knew he was.

That night, she confessed her love for him.

Needless to say, she never set foot in her Dads' house ever again.

* * *

They moved to California on a gloomy Sunday.

He had been nervous and his stomach had been in knots.

She'd been excited and happy. She kissed him softly and slowly to calm his nerves; she told him she loved him over and over again. His heart quivered with happiness every time she did so.

He wasn't nervous anymore.

They had just reached the exit of Mystic Falls when raindrops pelted his car.

He laughed, and told her he couldn't believe it was raining on such a happy day. He turned to her and saw her eyes glittering and sparkling happily.

He had no idea why she was so happy.

Bonnie just grinned.

"Matt, did you know that we met on a rainy Sunday?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it, I haven't written a nice fluffy fic for a while. This was my first go at writing Matt/Bonnie. Hope it was okay.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
